Princess of Roses
by Moahoa
Summary: I didn't like the ending so I decided to re-write it. *SPOLIER ALERT!* Mytho/Ahiru, also contains some mild Fakir/Rue
1. Princess Rose

**Authours note:**** I just wan´t to say this. I don´t own princess tutu in anyway. But I didin´t like the end, so I decided to re-write a bit!^^ **

**SPOILER WARNING!**

Princess Rose

_**Ahiru snoared loudly as she slept in her bed. At first sight this little readheaded girl was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a normal but clumsy girl, who went to ballet class. But beaneath this facade she was something more she was a princess.**_

_**A princess who could fill anyones heart with love and hope. But sadly enough this other part was not the real her. The girl would love that to be the truth, but the truth was that she was not even a girl. She was a duck, a mere, nothing out of the ordinary, duck. Or was she? Wich of the three parts of her were the real Ahiru? Was it the girl, the duck or the princess?**_

_**What the little sleeping girl wouldn´t know, she was going to find out who she had been before the story took over. Would she be happily surprised, sad or maybe....?**_

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!! **Ahiru fell out of bed and hitted the floor with a load ´´Quack!´´. She emedeatly transformed in to a duck. She looked at the alarm clock, that had stopped ringing or maybe just deatroyed her hearing..

The little duckling started to spin around in circles, quacking loudly as she did so. The little duck had seen the numbers on the alarm clock and was now in panic mode. ´´Quack, qua, quack, quack quack, qua!´´_ I´m late, oh no, not again! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!_

Suddenly the sweet little duckling rushed over to the half dead flower that stood on her window still. If the duck had looked out the window, she would have seen a clear blue sky, but she didn´t. She dashed for the plant and tipped it over, causing the water to spill over her head. This might seem like an odd thing to you, but for this girl, it was just like any other day.

A strange light errupted from the red pendant thet hung from the ducks neck, this might seem unneccisary, but the pendant is very important to the story. The duck changed back in to her human form, Ahiru. The readheaded girl sighed and quickly putted on her clothers. She had to run!

The small girl tried to sneak in to the class, wich was currently sitting in a circle listening to Neko-sensei. As soon as she opened the door, everyone´s heads turned to face her, excep Neko-sensei, who was sweating and a darkblue aura was surronding him.

´´Nyaaaaaa...MS. AHIRU...Your late AGAIN! Maybe I should have you..MARRY ME!!!!´´ Neko-sensei said to poor Ahiru. No matter how many times Ahiru saw one of her marrige-crazed teachers outbursts, they never stopped shocking her.

´´I`M SO SORRY NEKO-SENSEI, IT WON´T HAPPEN AGAIN!!´´ Ahiru said waving her arms like crazy, it reminded a bit of her duck form. Her two ´best friends´, Pique and Lillie, cut in to help her.

´´She´s going to work extra hard. Starting right now!´´ Pique said, pushing her down in to a split. Ahiru had to concentrate on not screaming. Her friends could be a little pushy sometimes..

´´She can even take a role in the play, please give her an other chance!´´ Lillie begged, her pink eyes sparkling.

The mention of a play made Ahiru forget that she was sitting in slpit. _What play?_

Neko-sensei seemed to be reconsidering it. ´´I have made a decision.´´ Neko-sensei said dramatically. ´´Ahiru, since you have been late so many times and need to catch up, I here by give you...´´ It was a dramatic pause, why so much drama? ´´ The role off...Princess Rose!´´ The whole room gasped. _Was it that bad, who is princess Rose?!_

Ahiru didn´t get anything, since she had been late, she hadn´t heard the script yet. People started to mumble and wishper, Ahiru looked confused around in the room. Rue, or princess Krahe, as she always tried to convince Ahiru that her name was, was giving her death glares.

Fakir looked shocked and Mytho was smirking evilly. Poor, Mytho... If only she had known that the emotion had been bathed in ravens blood, then Mytho wouldn´t have turned in to this.

She still couldn´t belive what he and Rue were doing, trying to steal innocent people´s hearts...

Princess Tutu had been able to stop them before, what if she would be to late?

She had to find a way to brake the spell, but how?

She knew that the real Mytho was in there, she just had to find him.

´´AHIRU ARE YOU LISTENING OR SHALL I HAVE YOU MARRY ME?!´´ The outburst snapped her back to reality.

´´Yes, Neko-sensei!´´ Ahiru panicked, she realised she was still sitting in split. Her ´friends´ pulled her up. Neko-sensei calmed down and continued.

`` As I was saying...It´s the perfect role for you. Since princess Rose is one of the main roles, you will have to work extra hard, your dance has to be perfect! You and Mytho will have to get to work at once. Here´s the script.´´ Neko-sensei said as he handed her a copy of the script, it had a picture of a red rose on the cover and over it, it said; The princess of roses, in shiny gold letters.

Ahiru was in shock, her as the main charakter and with Mytho?

She wasn´t sure if it was a dream or a nightmare come true...

Her friends dragged her away from Neko-sensei. ´´This is so romantic! You and Mytho as prince and princess in the play! Maybe you´ll trip in front of the whole school and your love, how wonderfully cute! We will comfort you when you make you trip Ahiru!´´ Lillie said, her pink eyes sparkling again. ´´It really is romantic!´´ Pique sighed. Ahiru was still frozen as she looked down at the page Neko-sensei said she would look at. She would dance a pas deux, with Mytho!!!

´´Ahiru, have you read page 46 yet. It´s the scene when princess Rose admits her love for the prince!´´ Lillie said exictingly. Ahiru froze, this was defienatly a nightmare come true, she couldn´t say no to the part, but she couldn´t confess her love for Mytho..Then she would...

Ahiru shivered, she didn´t want to dissapear!

Suddenly she was inerrupted by a light voice, she knew that voice very well... She looked up, _Mytho!_

Ahiru froze, he had that evil smirk on his face, to think that she nearly forgot. ´´May I ask ou to dance?´´ he said and reached out his hand. ´´I..was just..´´Ahiru looked around for her two best friends, they were gone, again. His purple swirled eyes where nearly hypnotic.

Seeing she had no other option she smiled, took his hand and said; ´´ Yes.´´ This was still Mytho after all, she loved him no matter what and she could atleast dance with him!

But she had to be careful, she couldn´t let him take her heart, even though it belonged to him, he would get it, but only after she had collect all of his heart and deafeted the monster raven.

First she felt kind of akward, she had danced with him many times before as princess Tutu, but as Ahiru...

She twirled around in a circle and suddenly the akwardness was gone. Ahiru realaxed, she didn´t need to worry, he made her dance beautifully, he always had, in every form she had been.

The akwardness was gone, she felt safe in his arms, it was like she had always dreamed off. The prince seemed to realax to, wich was weird, she hadn´t seen him realaxed since the raven-thing.. But that didn´t worry her. She smiled and opened her eyes. To her surprise a beautiful pair of honey brown eyes met hers. They were filled with joy and... confusion?

He lifted her over his head, she closed her eyes and imagined that she was soaring. They danced for what seemed to be an eternity. They ended their dance with their faces so close that they could feel eachothers breath. Ahiru gazed in to the prince´s eyes, she had thought only Tutu could save him!

Now that she gazed in to his eyes, she felt more confident, like she this, her dance, could save him.

Their gaze were interuppted by a loud clapping. Ahiru parctically jumped away from Mytho, who just looked surprised at her. She was red like a tomato. Calls were heard in the class most of them were along these lines; ´´That was wonderful!´´ ´´Áhiru and Mytho is a great pair.´´ They dance like they had nothing else in their whole lives!´´

Ahiru laughed nervously. She noticed that two people weren´t clapping, Fakir and Rue. Rue was galring at her so intensly that you could probably cut the tension with a knife. Fakir just stood there with his arms crossed. Suddenly, Rue made her way through the crowd and dragged poor Mytho out the door, who was casting a begging look at Ahiru; ´Help me´, it said. She had made a decision, she was going to do this, she would save him and brake the curse, she would practice more than ever, she would become princess Rose!

**COMMENT**

**COMMENT**

**COMMENT**


	2. Raven or not?

**Authors note: ****This is written from Mytho´s POV!^^ **

Raven or not...

Mytho was awoken by princess Krahe, his princess. Or that´s what she told him..

Sometimes he wondered if such a pathetic creature really was his love and somehow, he always had this feeling that she wasn´t the one. That feeling pushed him to return to ´normal´ sometimes.

This morning was one of them. ´´Good mornig, my love.´´ She wishpered caressing his cheek.

´´Good morning, Rue.´´ He answered. Krahe sensed that something was wrong, she looked down to see a pair of honey-brown eyes. She gasped. Mytho just looked confused at her, then grasped his heart. ´´AHH!´´

Krahe started to smile as she wishpered; ´´Shhh, it´s okay. I will make the pain go away...shhh drink, my prince, drink and it will all go away...´´ She put a bowl with red liquid to his lips, desperate for the pain to stop, he drank.

After a while, the bowl was empty. ´´Feeling better now?´´ She asked. ´´Yes, my princess.´´ Mytho said and kissed her hand. His eyes had a purple swirl in them. Mytho had a sudden urge to find something, something, but what?

That´s right he had to find a pure heart that he could sacrifice to the monster raven....

Mytho and princess Krahe arrived early to the ballet class, as usual. Mytho was in deep thought, he needed to find a pure heart quickly.... But who?

He scanned the room, a few students had allready starteed to warm up. _No, no, no! Not one of these girls hearts is pure enough!_

After a while, Neko-sensei entered the room.´´ I have an annuncement.´´ Neko-sensei stated. Everyone gathered in a circle around him. When everyone had taken a seat, he spoke up;

´´This is a very important annuncement, we are setting up a new school play. It´s called Princess Rose.´´ He handed out the script to everyone. ´´The roles stand at page 4. Please choose a part, then we are trying a new way of deciding who is going to be the main characters. The prince and Princess Rose. We are going to vote.´´

When everyone had read the script, it was time to vote. Mytho was the winner for the part as the prince._ Great, if Krahe doesn´t get the part, whoever plays Princess Rose is going to get the privelige to donate their heart..._

Krahe was smiling, she was convinced that she would get the part.

Just when the voting for princess Rose was about to be held, the door opened and a readheaded girl stepped in. She looked very insecure and a bit weak. She totally freaked out when Neko-sensei scolded her. Mytho just watched,_ if Krahe got the part(wich everyone new she was going to), I will have a back-up plan. Her heart is perfect, I want that heart!_

Mytho didn´t know why, but it was nearly like her heart was calling him.

He started listening after he heard something about the play. The teacher seemed to be considering something. Then he said dramatically; ´´I give you the role of.....Princess Rose!´´ The whole room gasped.

Wasn´t they supposed to vote, in any case, this made things so much more intresting. Mytho smirked, this was going to b easy. He could feel ´his princess´ stiffen, oh that´s right she didn´t get the part. But why should he care, the was most important right now was the heart..

He watched as the girl, who he could recall, name´s was Ahiru. He went over to her, Neko-sensei wanted them to work on a pas deux, it would be good oppertunity to win her heart, that way it would be easier to take.

´´May I ask you to dance?´´ he asked. The girl looked confused, ´´I...was..just..´´ Ahiru noticed that her friends were gone. ´´Yes´´ She finally said. Mytho took her hand they started dancing. It was a bit akward in the beggining. But it felt natural in some way, to dance with her. It was like her heart was calling him again. He spun her in a circle, suddenly he had forgotten why he was dancing with her, but it didn´t matter.

He smiled this nearly felt like...No, it felt like..He was dancing with Tutu?

Mytho looked in to her surprised blue eyes. Those eyes reminded him of Tutu, he suddenly felt a longing to see her. But this was nearly the same, no, it was the same. Who was this girl, Ahiru?

He lifted her over his head, she was a very good dancer. The kept on dancing what felt like forever. This was it, he only wanted to keep on dancing, but he wanted something more. He wanted to know why Ahiru reminded him so much of Tutu and then there was that ´something else´.

He smiled as they took the final steps, but he didn´t want it to end. They ended their dance with their faces so close that they could feel eachothers breath. He just gazed in to her eyes again. He felt a warm tugging on his heart.

Their gaze were interuppted by a loud clapping. Ahiru practically jumped away from Mytho, who just looked surprised at her. Ahiru blushed, she looked very cute. Calls were heard in the class most of them were along these lines; ´´That was wonderful!´´ ´´Áhiru and Mytho is a great pair.´´ They danced like they had nothing else in their whole lives!´´

They were right. This felt right, this is what I want. Suddenly he felt himself being pulled away, Rue. Mytho felt an ache in his heart as sooon as he was one feet away. It was like his heart was ripped, again and agian and agian....

As they walked out the door, he screamed. Krahe looked a sad and shocked at him. He didn´t care, he wanted to go back, but he couldn´t, it hurted to much to even stand.

She pulled him up and started to walk against her room. When they got there, Mytho couldn´t move. _So much pain...._

Krahe took up a new bowl and fed him with the raven´s blood again. He drank, all he wanted was to make it stop, that tearing, ripping, stabbing pain.. After a while he fell uncconcious. He only uttered one word, just before the darkness came; ´´Tutu...´´

Krahe screamed...

**Reveiw**

**Reveiw **

**Reveiw**

**Reveiw**


	3. Rehersal

**Aouthors note:**** I know that this chapter was a bit strange and I promise that the next one will be more, normal.... **

Rehersal

After the class, the knight, Fakir came over to the little readhead. He dragged her away from everyone else. Ahiru could imagine what her friends would say, porbably something about a battle..

Fakir confronted her in a corner. ´´What do you think you´re doing, moron?´´ He said darkly.

´´I was just reahersing for the play..´´ She answered innocently.

´´ NO, I meant why would you be in the play, this can be a trick of some sort to get your heart.´´ He said angrily. Fakir was being ridiculus, didn´t he see thet Mytho changed back?

´´Mytho became himself when I danced with him, I might be able to save him.´´ She said, just to clearify the whole ordeal.

´´ It´s to risky.´´ _Why did he care? _He shouldn´t, he didn´t. But even though she thought she saw a hint of jelousy in those eyes of his.

´´You can´t decide what I do.´´ She was very defensive, more than usual. It hurted when Fakir said that, but it wasn´t directly mean. But her heart seemed to go balistic, it seemed that the prince had finally awokened her heart._ I had to save him, I had promised myslef that._

´´You moron, if you loose your heart, who is going to return Mytho´s to him? This isn´t about you, you know.´´ How could he say that, she wanted to do this for Mytho! She wanted him to have his heart back, more than anything. This was getting on her nerves for some reason, she could feel the anger bubble up.

´´Well, it isn´t about you either?!´´ She screamed and furiously stomped off. _Fakir is such a moron!_

When she arrived by her room, she tossed herslef on the bed. What if Fakir was right? What if she couldn´t save him? What if she lost her heart?

NO, she wouldn´t think like that she would save him! She had too...

Her heart ached, she missed Mytho even more than usual, but why? It was like his heart was calling for her. When she thought about it, it had started just after their dance, but why now?

She was exhuasted and feel asleep on the bed with her clothers on, little did she know what awaited her the next morning....

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! **_´´Quack!´´ The same thing repeted itself, as usual...

First the quack, then the light, then the duck, then the water, then the girl. But where did the princess fit in to this? You will see soon enough...

In any case she was late again and someone was waiting for her, somone with purple swirled eyes and a calling heart. She rushed in to the room. ´´Ahiru..´´ Neko-sensei said darly. His dark aura was freaking everyone out..

Well nearly everyone, three people seemed unaffected, one was a knight, _Stupid moron.._, one was a princess, _Silly little Tutu!_, and one was a prince with a dark smile, _Her heart will be mine!_

All of these thoughts were unkown to the little readhead, who was being scolded in a very freaky way... But some of these thoughts would freak her even more out. After a while, the lesson started. The knight looked angirly as the prince mad his way over to the little girl. ´´Can I have this dance?´´ He asked, he had to have her heart, she was so close, but he had to wait.

Ahiru was a bit shocked to see his eyes, but quickly got over it, she saved im yesterday and she would do it again. She smiled and took his hand ´´Yes.´´

Her feeling of pure and real love shone from her eyes, making Mytho smile, not evilly, more like the smile he gave Tutu. They started dancing, not pas deux. But a new dance scene, a scene juat as powerful. But still. It was the kind of dance that made people wonder what the story was about again.

No one could tell, but Princess Rose did not know that she was Princess Rose, for she had not read the script. But they didn´t care, besides, she would see who she was in time.

They danced fast and slow, up and down, around and aorund...Their hearts letting go, smiles on their lips, they danced side by side. The prince danced with more and more emotion, the girl let herself be guided by his graceful moves.

Ahiru enjoyed this, she closed her eyes. She spun around and ended their dance like he always did in her dreams, with a tight embrace. Ahiru smile and they just stood there for a while. She could heard his heart, it was beating at a steady but fast rythm. This time people stared, but were to stunned to clap. He had to let her go sometime and let her go unvillingly.

She turned around and looked int to his honey-brown ones. Krahe and Fakir watched the scence with anger and was that jelousy that was seen in both of their eyes?

Hm..Seems like the knight fell in love with the duck..

The two lost souls looked at eachother, red to green. They instantly knew what they had to do, they had to interfere if they wanted to get their happy ending. Or that was what they thought...

After a while, class was over and the knight unvillingly tore his eyes off the girl and the prince ,who never went further away than one feet. It was like a band was tying their hearts to one.

A band that needed to be cutted... Ahiru and Mytho left the room, not toghether, but not apart. Fakir and Krahe nodded meaningly against eachother as the others left.

´´We need to talk...´´ The princess said, trying to hide her sadness.

´´Not now´´ He said darkly.

´´Come to my room tonight then.´´ She stated, not even a hint of something else than sadness in her eyes. He felt her pain, it was so much like his own. Fakir nodded and hurried out, she was just behind him. Tonight would be an intresting conversation....

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	4. The meeting of misheif

**Authours note:**** Warning this will contain a some hints of Rue/Krahe x Fakir.... I know the script sucks... I´m not the best at love stories..XD Sorry for the lack of Ahiru x Mytho..^^;**

The meeting of misheif

Krahe quickly dragged Mytho away from the girl, who was being dragged away by Fakir.

Mytho clasped his chest, it hurted her to see him that way. Was it because she loved him or because it ment that he loved somone else? There is a difference, a big difference. She tucked him in to bed and fed him with more Raven blood. Why was she doing this?

The answer is quite simple, but not the answer you would expect. Her thoughts were dark as she saw the prince twist in his sleep, his will was getting stronger.

_He will love me, he will love me, he will love me...As long as I feed him with Raven´s blood, he will love me..._

Her thoughts were interuppted by a knock on the door, how long had she been sitting there?

´´Come in...´´ She said. Krahe was surprised how croaked her voice sounded. Then she realised she had been crying.. She dried the last tear with her hand.

´´Why did you want to talk to me? ´´ The knight said as he stepped in to the evil princess room. She was in her raven form.. Seems like the feeling of despair had made her in to her true form. But was it her true form or just her feelings that came out?

Krahe looked dead seriously at him and said; ´´I have an offer to make.´´ There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

´´What kind of offer?´´ He asked irritated or more like played irritation, the serious knight was accually curious.

´´I wish for you to make the duck fall in love with you.´´ She said smirking evilly. The smile never reached her eyes.

´´What do I get out of this?´´ The knight asked. Why would he want to help her and he wasn´t even sure he could do it.

´´ You do like her right?´´ She said confused. It was essential for the plan to work.. No respons, except for a blush and a huff.

´´As I thought. We´ll do it like this, you get her love and I get the prince´s love.´´ She stated just like if she was talking about the weather. ´´We have to do this, not just for them but for us, let´s get them back to who they were...´´ She could feel her barrier brake down. Krahe wondered if the words she spoke was true.

´´How do I know this isn´t a trick?´´ He couldn´t belive that he was accually thinking of doing this. Who would he do this for anyway, for Ahiru, himself, Mytho, Krahe? But that look of pain in the evil princess eyes was so pure and so much like his own, he had to help._ For all of them.._

He decided. But who was it for Krahe´s pain or Ahiru´s love? Why hadn´t he tried to get her love until Krahe asked? This is starting to get intresting..

´´I´ll start tomorrow.´´ Fakir said, he didn´t like doing this. But whatever made them get their happy endings...

But exactly, who´s happy endings was he thinking about?

Meanwhile in the room of a duck. There was a girl with a yearning heart. Ahiru sighed. There was nothing to do, all she could think of was Mytho. But then she realised that she hadn´t read the script, she eagerly opened it and started to read.

She read and she read and she read, she read for hours! This script was awfully long, but she still read the dance instructions. After she finished, Ahiru was in shock. The story was very much like her own, except for that it had a happy ending.

_The story was about a regular girl who one day met a prince. The prince and the maiden emedeatly fell in love, but the girl was very shy and afraid of being rejected, so she didn´t tell the prince how she felt.(The dance of passion)_** /I´m just making up random dance´s so don´t kill meXD/**

_The prince went back to the castle, he was very sad, then a princess came a long and she too wished for the prince love. But the prince could not love her for he loved only the maiden. The princess was devasteted for not being able to mend the prince heart and became evil.(The waltz of the broken heart)_

_However the maiden never stopped thinking about the prince and went to the castle to tell him how she felt. But there she saw the prince with the princess and thought that the only way she could win his heart was by becoming a princess too.( The ballet of decision)_

_So she came back again, disguised in a dress with beautiful Roses. When the prince asked who she was, she answered that she was Princess Rose. The prince didn´t reconice her, but thought he knew her somehow. He asked her if she could help him get his broken heart back, she answered him with a smile. (The secret salution)_

_The princess tried to do everything she could and slowly the prince hear started to return to normal. She was still afraid of being rejected and did not tell him of her feelings. _

_The evil princess wanted to be the one to capture his heart. She tried to do anything to stop her, she even hired an assaint to kill her, but the assain failed by falling in love with Princess Rose. He became jelous of the two and tried to stop her and make her fall in love with him. But Princess Rose wouldn´t fall in love with him. Even though Princess Rose did every thing for the prince to have his heat back, she couldn´t figure out why it wouldn´t heal.( The dance of devistation)_

_The evil princess and the assaint found out who Princess Rose was. They thought that if they exposed her she, they would go back to normal annd fall in love with them. But what they didn´t know was that the cause of the prince´s broken heart, was the yearning for the maiden. _

_The maiden didn´t know that either and ran. But the prince found her and confessed his love. The maiden now knew that the prince wasn´t only in love with her princess self, but only her. She confessed her love and they lived happily ever after.(Pas deux)_

Ahiru sighed, if she only had a happy ending waiting for her...

But then again, it didn´t matter, as long as she returned his heart. The girl had more in common with Princess Rose than she thought, but she wouldn´t know.

The readhead thought back at the rehersal, she wanted to dance like that again. It had been woderful. Her heart beat faster everytime she thought about it.

Ahiru smiled. It was all like a dream, it was funny how she had thought it was a nightmare at first..

It seemed so silly right now. The only thing that made her feel uneasy, was the fact that no matter how many times she danced with Mytho, he would come back with those evil swirls in his eyes. What if she couldn´t dance with him what should she do then? She hated to see him in pain. She had to change him back!

Then the words Fakir had said came flooding back. _..., this can be a trick of some sort to get your heart._ Ahriu wasn´t sure if this was a trick, but she still had to be careful. She sighed.

´´Mytho...´´ was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

´´ Tutu!´´ Mytho cried as he sat up. Princess Krahe was still sleeping beside his bed. He removed the hand that he had been grasping his heart with._ Pathetic... How could she be my princess? _

Her heart was dark and unpure, it was not worthy of his love. That girl on the other hand. What was her name? Her heart it was so full of light and so pure. In any case her heart would be his! He looked down on the script on his bead. An evil smirk spread across his lips and his dark eyes glowed with misheif.

´´Princess Rose...´´

**COMMENT**

**COMMENT**

**COMMENT**


	5. Seduction on the dancefloor

**Auothors Note:** I HATE Fakir x Ahiru, but this is necissary fo the story...Stay calm the next chappie will contain a LOT more Ahiru x Mytho^^ I was a bit inspired by the jap. Intro^^ P.S I know the end sucked, I had a lot of homework to do...XD

Seduction on the dancefloor

It was time to set their plan in motion. Fakir hated himself for what he had to do. Why wouldn´t she just forget about Mytho?

They had taken the roles off the evil princess and the assaint. He was the assaint ofcourse. This was the perfect oppertunity since he and Ahiru had to ´practice´ on the dance of death. He would not fail, he had to do this, he had to get his happy ending. But while he was doing his part, he could only hope for that Rue, wait, since when did he call her Rue? She was a evil witch, a product of the monster raven, the discrace princess Krahe, not Rue!

Even so, that didn´t matter, he could only hope that she could seduce the prince. It was to much to ask for, from both of them. But you just had to do what you had to do. He slowly aproached Ahiru, who was talking to some of her annoying friends. Lillie and Pique he assumed. They had, by the way, started to freak out, then they grinned and slowly krept away as he aproached.

´´Fakir?´´ Ahiru asked confused. Shock was written over her face._ I guess she expected __**him**__.._

He hid his dissapointment and reached out his hand, ´´May I have this dance?´´ Before she had a chance to answer he had already taken her hand and stared to spin her around. _What is he doing?! First he nearly gave such a big shock that I nearly quacked and now he´s dancing with me?_

_No I don´t want to!_

As our heronie realised that, she tried to break free, but to no avail. He just spun her faster. He lifted her over his head, evrything was spinning, she had to dance. Juast like a puppet._ I don´t want to be a pupppet! _

Suddenly the little girl stopped dancingand was locked in to the end position. He saw him trace her lips, he came closer. _No!_

She did everything to break free, people had started to stare, as usual. But they shared the spotlight with an other couple, who both had evil eyes.

Krahe had walked over to Mytho, who said that he would gladly dance with his princess. But something told her that he was lying. But she had to keep him from looking over to Ahiru and Fakir. She danced her beast, did jumps and piruettes, even though everyone´s eyes seeemed to go to her. She was just wishing for one person´s attention, she didn´t care if others looked at her. The only one that mattered stood in front of her.

Krahe tried her best to keep Mytho from looking at her. But no matter how much she loved him and how much she tried to catch his attention in the dance. He eventually looked over to her.

She felt her heart breaking. The look in Mythos eyes were pure rage as he looked over at the kissing Ahiru._ Why?!_

The only thing that had stopped him before was the Raven´s blood. It was supposed to drag him towards his true princess. But his newfound heart was reacting and together the created a wonderfully dramatic mix of emotions._ This won´t stop me, I will have her heart!_

Mytho emedeatly let go of the now slowly spinning Krahe and let her drop to the ground. He didn´t even care about her sad experssion as he walked over to the other pair. Fakir had stopped kissing the terrified Ahiru._ Why?!_

Fakir glared at Mytho, who glared back with a force that could make anyone melt, except for this knight ofcourse..

Mytho grabbed Ahiru´s arm and started to drag her away. But Fakir wouldn´t give up that easily, he grabbed hold of Ahiru´s other arm. Mytho just turned around and without a word he slapped Fakir!

Everyone gasped, Ahiru just looked shocked at the two. But Fakir was the one who was looking the most shocked. ´´Don´t touch her!´´ Mytho said, his voice filled with anger. Then he started to drag Ahiru out the room. Ahiru just followed him out. _What just happened?_

_**REVIEW  
REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
